Thomas the Hedgehog
Thomas was the former servent of Eradicus History Thomas was an orphan and he was raised by Eradicus and made him his servent. Eradicus told Thomas to find Sonic and kill him. Sonic fights Thomas. Thomas surrenders and decided to changed. He told Eradicus that he won't be working for him anymore and joins Sonic and the others. He has a crush on June the Cat. Powers Dark Eco (Lost it after Sonic and Sora defeated Ansem) Voice He is voiced by Julian Rebolledo. As a child, he is voiced by Gavin Kent. As an adult, he is voiced by Bradley Cooper. Theme New Divide-Main Theme Movies he appears in *Sonic Storm Adventures of Re: Kingdom Hearts *Sonic Storm Adventures of Re: Kingdom Hearts 2 *Sonic's Adventures of Rio *Sonic Storm Adventures of Rango *Sonic's Adventures of Sky High *Sonic's Final Destination 5 *Sonic's Adventures of My Babysitter's a Vampire *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Felix the Cat *Nancy's Sickness *The Dad Arrives *The Hedgehog Who Didn't Remember Anything *Annie the Aura Whisper of the Forest is Here *A Star is Born *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to Hotel Translvania *Sonic the Hedgehog meets the Lorax *Sonic Unleashed (Cameron Version) *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Hunger Games *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe *Sonic Storm Adventures of Super 8 *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor *Julie the Hedgehog Thief *Sonic Storm Adventures of Catching Fire *Sonic Storm Adventures of Mockingjay *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Abduction *Sonic meets Zoolander *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brave *Sonic the Hedgehog and Alice: Madness Returns *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor: The Dark World *A Lovely Raccoon as a Pet *Lil' Gideon *Julie gets Tested *Sonic Storm Adventures of Scott Pilgram vs. The World *Sonic Storm Adventures of Rio 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Legion *Gideon Returns *Sonic vs. Matilda *Sonic Storm Adventures of Zambezia *Sonic Storm Adventures of Epic *Sonic the Hedgehog meets The Croods *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ender's Game *Sonic Storm Adventures of Cowboys & Aliens *Sonic Storm Adventures of Maleficent *Dipper and Mabel meets Wreck-It Ralph *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Nuttiest Nutcracker *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Sonic Storm Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Rise of the Guardians *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Van Helsing *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Host *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters *Sonic Storm Adventures of Lost Odyssey *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Free Birds *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Final Warning *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Coraline *Sonic the Hedgehog meets ParaNorman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and MAX *Sonic the Hedgehog and Fang *Sonic the Hedgehog and Angel *Sonic the Hedgehog in Nevermore *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Re Coded *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of I, Frankenstein *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Carrie *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 3 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 4: The Darkness Within *Sonic Storm Adventures of Uglies *Sonic Storm Adventures of Pretties *Sonic Storm Adventures of Specials *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brutal Legend *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Vampire Acadamy *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 5: The Full Moon *Sonic Storm Adventures of Divergent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Insurgent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Allengiant *Sonic Storm Adventures of Believe *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 6 *The Broken Hero *Sonic Boom (Sonic Storm Adventure Style) *Sonic Storm Adventures of Oban Star Racers *The Soilders of Darkness *On the Sort Great Adventure *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ape Escape *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ape Escape 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ape Escape 3 Gallery Julie yelling at Thomas in walkie talkie.png Thomas smiling.png Thomas is weired out.png Thomas lands on his face.jpg Thomas falling.png Young Simon pulls down Thomas' pants.png Thomas in Sonic Boom.png Taylor flirting with Thomas.png Future Thomas and Danielle with their children, Katrina and Ansem.png Thomas comforting Danielle.png Katrina holding her baby son, Thomas.png Thomas' necklace is shown.png Thomas is getting sea sick.png Thomas is sad.jpg Sonic, dead, covering Thomas, unconscious.png Sonic protects Thomas.jpg Thomas letting the tears fall.png Thomas' look in Sonic Boom.png Thomas' Ages.png Tails, June and Thomas in the Naughty Ottsel.png Young Thomas.jpg Thomas.JPG Ricky oscar thomas and amanda by mrgamerandwatcher-d6jvl4t.png Thomas is mad.png June squeeze hugging Thomas.png Thomas talking.png June thinks Thomas is jealous.png Thomas and Taylor, What.png Thomas thinking really hard.png Thomas and June.png Thomas is pissed off by June.png Thomas in his Christmas hat.png Thomas in a costume outfit.png Thomas gets knocked out.jpg Thomas is confused.jpg June is with a bleeding Thomas.png June imagining of any boy being in love or gets kiss with any girl while Thomas gets annoyed.jpg Thomas holding a sign.png Thomas has a headache.png Thomas, Sonic and Molly.png Thomas is freaking out.png Thomas watching Sonic.png Thomas is being annoyed by June.png Thomas in Western Clothes.png Thomas gets tied up.png June sitting on Thomas.jpg June and Thomas.jpg Future Thomas the Hedgehog.png 'Better luck next time'.png Future Thomas is thinking.png Thomas facepalms himself.png Nancy and Thomas.png Sonic male base 1 read desc by asecretor2-d5hab5e.png 'Perfect fit.'.png Dannielle kisses Thomas on the cheek.png Sonic chibi wtf base by rannathehedgehog-d55lefn.png Strangle sonic base by goldencrescentstone-d4jbyen.png Sonic base 10 by m4eb archives-db5kye2.png Trivia *Thomas treats Nancy like a sister *Thomas is allergic to asparagus *Thomas gets sea sick when riding on ships Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Animal Category:Hero Category:Custom Characters Category:Cameron33268110 Category:Hedgehogs Category:Sonic Storm Adventures: Next Generations